


Hidden Prize

by LunerDreams



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alpha!Gokudera, Alpha!Yamamoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Chrome, Beta!Tsuna, OOC, Omega Verse, Omega!Hibari, more like 6 or 7, not ten years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world Alphas, Hibari has hidden what he truly was, an Omega.<br/>What if the rest of the Vongola Family found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Prize

Life was scarce in the Hibari Manor, usually there were some workers cleaning and working in the kitchen, but it was only Kusakabe walking the halls. He stopped in front of one of the rooms deeper inside the manor, but did not enter.

“Hibari, sir, all of the staff has left. I should I bring your dinner now or later?” Kusakabe asked.

A moment of silence passed before, “Now will be fine,” was heard from inside the room.

“As you wish,” Kusakabe left to get Hibari’s dinner.

Hibari sighed when Kusakabe left, glad that his 2nd in command had figured out not to enter the room when he was in his weakest state. A state that happened every 4 months to 2-7 days. His heat. It was something he had always hated, and kept it a secret from everyone (Kusakabe being an exception).

He was an Omega, the lowest part of society’s structure. It didn’t help that Omegas were a minority that had been in decline the past 50 years, turning all know Omegas into objects and prizes for the best Alphas. Hibari hated the thought about becoming something that, becoming owned. The solution to that was simple: never let them figure out he was an Omega. Kusakabe himself found out by accident. The man had walked in on Hibari right when he heat started (it didn’t help that Hibari had forgotten to take suppressants that day); Luckily, Kusakabe was a Beta and didn’t jump Hibari like any Alpha would’ve done. Ever after that Hibari remembered to take his suppressants.

Hibari’s musings was interrupted by a knock and Kusakabe saying, “I’m leaving it outside to door now.”

When the footsteps faded away Hibari opened the door, pulled the tray inside, and closed the door. Almost dropping the tray when a wave of heat went through his body. He carefully placed the tray on the table and sat down. Again another wave of racked his body. This caused Hibari that he shouldn’t try to eat just let, not when the heat was acting up.

~#~

Tsuna and his guardians were waiting for Hibari to show up to the meeting. While it wasn’t uncommon for Hibari to skip theses meetings, Tsuna hoped that when reborn offered to fight him if he can to this one, that would show up. So far Hibari hadn’t shown up and the meeting should have started an hour ago. 

“I guess Hibari wouldn’t be showing up,” Tsuna said, “Well, it’s best if we get started.”

“We should’ve just started an hour age,” Gokudera grumbled.

“Well, with Hibari you don’t really know,” Yamamoto replied to Gokudera’s complaining.

The meeting was going smoother than Tsuna thought it would. They actually getting a good amount of work done, until Yamamoto asked an odd question.

“Hey, Tsuna,” Yamamoto interrupted.

“Yes, Yamamoto?” Tsuna asked.

“Do you think Hibari is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega?” This resulted in his face meeting the table.

“Idiot! It that what you were thinking the whole time during the meeting?” Gokudera shouted.

“What? It’s a good question,” Yamamoto said raising his head, “I mean he’s never told us has he?”

“Yamamoto, is right about that Gokudera,” Spoke Chrome quietly.

“He obviously is an Alpha, there’s is no question about!” Gokudera said still shouting.

“I actually don’t think he is,” Yamamoto said calmly, “How did he resist all the Omegas going to heat when they forgot their pills? I had a hard time just walking past an Omega that was almost in heat. Hibari dealt with Omegas in heat and never jumped them. How did he do it?”

Tsuna thought for amount. Yamamoto was right. High School was usually when Omega have their first, not the most ideal place, but that was just what happened. Tsuna, being an Beta himself, only knew what it was like to be an Alpha because his guardians. He could see Hibari maybe as a Beta, but a Omega? His mind just couldn’t comprehend it. 

Shaking in head, Tsuna said, “ Um, can we get back to what we’re having this meeting for?”

Unfortunately, Tsuna was not heard over his guardians talking, more like arguing, if Hibari was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The only person not inputting on the conversation, besides himself, was reborn. The baby only had an thoughtful expression on his face. Tsuna’s attention turned back to his guardians, and he tried desperately to turn the conversation back to the original topic.


End file.
